wings_of_fire_experimentalfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tribe Ideas/@comment-2600:6C54:4700:2D47:C196:78A:5391:7FDF-20190116015950
Origamiwings Description: The Origamiwings can be all colors, the most common being white, and the least common being black. All of them have patterns that are darker or lighter than their main color. Their main color is the color they get as they grow older. All Origamiwings are born without any color, except their eyes, which are the color of their main color. Their scales overlap each other, and are usually shiny, and shaped like leaves. They have a slim body, and they look like they are origami. They have large curved claws, and large legs. They have a black, spiky ridge that's shaped like feathers going down their back, and onto their tail. Their tail has a single, huge, "teardrop" on the tip, which is black. Their underbelly is lighter than their main color. Their eyes are their main color, and have spike ridges on the top and bottom of the eye. They have spike ridges on the back of their legs. They have a throat pouch and a horn on the end of their snout. Their eyes look like a cats. They have four wings that glow and look like origami. Their eyes, wings, and spike ridges give of a faint glow, which is the color of their main color. Their teeth and claws are very sharp. Abilities: They can spit acid, which is stored in their throat pouch. The acid burn through everything, but is slow, and numbs the area, causing the victim not to feel anything. They can fly pretty fast, able to go upside down and backwards, thanks to their second set of wings. They maneuver around easily in the air, but are terrible runners, and okay diggers. They have the ability to Move as silently as a cat. Their teardrop can be used as a weapon, and since their teeth and claws are so sharp, it's easier for them to make a kill if nessecary. They can withstand very cold temperatures, since their scales overlap. They can also see in the night. They also can smell the air with their tounge, but it isn't very effective. Diet- Their main source of food is necter, which makes their acid. But, occasionally they will eat small woodland creatures, or the flower. Sometimes they will eat insects as well, along with fruit. Behavior - They are very cautious, and fidgety. They only to in the area that they know. Very few are explorers. Alliances: Only the animus dragons. Animuses - Yes, sometimes, but not often. Known animuses are: Raven, toad, and lavender. Royalty - Queen Salmon, King Woodpecker, Prince oak, Prince Raven, Princess Lavender. History - They never were involved in the Sandwing war, and they thought it was stupid and a waste of time. They were involved in the scorching, which killed half the tribe. Hybrids- Yes, once in awhile. Jobs: Highest to lowest: Royalty, Royalty chef, Royalty servent, Royalty scribe, Guard, Metalworker, Explorer, Medic, Craftsdragon, Builder, Trader, Hunter, Farmer, servant. Home- They live far up in the mountains, between the IceWings and SkyWings. They are rarely seen, and non are prisoners. Naming - Woodland creatures and woodland plants. Culture- Craftsdragonship is very high praised, for Origamiwings love art. They a also do a huge dance every full moon to signal closer to the brightest night. The brightest night is the only night when a Origamiwing can hatch. Eggs and courting- To get a female to like a male, the male will take time things in nature and give them to the female. If she accepts, they will mate, and two years later, the female will give birth to 3-8 eggs. Incubation time lasts 7 weeks. Nests will be built before the eggs are born, and are made by soft things that come from nature. -Wish the random tribe Dragon